Sajin Hiyori
Sajin Hiyori (軍曹ひより, Hiyori Sajin) Appearance Sajin has the appearance of a young man, fitting with his youthful outlook on life. He possesses brown, medium length hair that hangs down to his chin. Sajin's hair is styled so that it always covers the left side of his face, so his missing left eye is never seen on his face. The colour of his single visible eye on his face is a of a dark gold coloration, often being remarked on by woman of its beauty. Sajin's normal attire is a white and green hooded jacket, which he wears over a black shirt. With this, he wears black track pants with an orange stripe running down on both sides of the pants. For his footwear, he wears a pair of black shoes. He also wears a pendant around his neck, which is square in shape and seems to be made of metal. He can also be seen wearing at times a white and brown jacket with an orange stripe running through the brown parts, and a light blue cloud design on the white part on the top-left chest area. He wears this over a dark blue shirt. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Expert Martial Artist: Insect Adaptation Magic Though the use of this magic Sajin is able to control various insects. He is able to control them to do his bidding. He is able to see through the insects' eyes that are being controlled, effectively allowing him to spy on others as well as gather information. Insect Adaptation Magic also allows Sajin to understand or communicate with insects in nature, hence creating and strengthening friendships. Sajin can also generate live insects and insect-like creatures within their bodies and project them from their mouths for combat purposes in order to absorb blood or Eternano from the target. The most interesting thing about this Magic is that it allows Sajin to essentially equip any insect that he may come across. The resultant change in the genetic structure, causes the insect DNA array to be inserted into the cells of the Sajin's body and with this the cells inside his body, including his weak flesh and blood, will be able to transform into those of an insect. This transformation will also grant better physical endurance, speed and strength, along with some unique insect abilities depending on the insect used. The Requip process of this Magic blocks the human body from rejecting insect tissue which wouldn't normally be able to co-exist. It is also possible to go further beyond the balance by using several insects in order to get closer to a more perfect insect body. However should the effect of the Requip last for too long, Sajin would more than likely die due to the shock caused to the human immune system, resulting in this Magic being listed among the Black Arts. While in this transformed state, Sajin begins to develop a symbiotic relationship with whichever life forms he has decided to share a body with. The insects get a host as well as a surge of nutrients from Sajin's body and he gains an incredible strength as well innate abilities that are capable of fitting almost every situation. However, once the Requip fades, the insect used for the combination of DNA almost always dies from the strain placed on their body. With Insect Adaptation Magic, Sajin is able to cause Infestations within their target's body. These parasites can each be classified as either external or internal with regards to the pest's, parasites' or disease's location in relation to the host. An external ectoparasitic infestation is a condition in which organisms live primarily on the surface of the host and includes creatures such as mites, ticks, and fleas. As an internal endoparasitic infestation is a condition in which organisms live within the host and includes those involving worms. While seemingly harmless, creatures enhanced by this Magic have their potency increased dramatically. Sajin can even use this to cause negative effects onto his target such as; poison, draining their physical energy, inducing paralysis, or even infest his enemies with smaller insects in order to take control of their bodies and minds. Spells Bagworm Moth: Sajin's preferred combat style for most situations that he may encounter. By equipping himself with that of a Bagworm Moth, his physical appearance begins to change in order to more closely resemble the deceptively powerful insect. Once Sajin has used Insect Adaptation Magic to equip the Bagworm Moth to his bodily structure, he regains a left eye in the form of same insect's eye, granting him enhanced eyesight by allowing him to see further and more accurately. Not only does he regain use of his left eye, the rest of Sajin's body changes as well. With the Bagworm Moth, Sajin gains a slightly more muscular build and he gains a pair of antennae on the top of his head that allow for easier sensing of the area around him. In this form, his skin darkens into a brown coloration, matching that of the color of soil. Due to the properties of the Bagworm Moth, Sajin's body also allows him to produce a pair of wings from his backside and with his now more feather-weight body, is able to glide along air currents, rending all but the most powerful of Wind Magic spells almost obsolete against him *'Enhanced Eyesight': With his eyesight restored in this form, Sajin gains an insectoid eye in to replace the former. This new eye allows him to see further and more accurately, granting him the capability to strike pinpoint locations on an opponent's body and even see incoming dangers from miles away. *'Enhanced Senses': Using the antennae on his head, Sajin can gunge the area around him for danger. In this form it becomes almost impossible for those unaccustomed to hiding their Magical Aura to sneak up on Sajin as he will essentially be able to feel their approach. *'Flight': As he has equipped his body with a Bagworm Moth, Sajin gains a physiology that resembles it as well. In doing so, he is able to produce a pair of wings from his backside that grants him a degree of flight. Flapping his wings at high speeds can shed the scales that will begin to drift through the air. When these scales are inhaled they cause the opponents to become drowsy and eventually puts them to sleep. These scales do not discriminate between friend or foe, and can often cause just as much harm as they help. *[[Wind Magic|'Wind Magic']] Resistance: With his more hollow body and his set of wings, Sajin is able to simply ride on the currents of air produced by Wind Magic as though he were surfing on water. He is capable of dismantling weak spells, and can simply ride stronger spells out. However, the most powerful of Wind Magic and any Wind spell that catches him by surprise can easily cause quite a bit of damage. * Bagworm String Production: Due to Sajin using this form and equipping himself with a Bagworm Moth, he gains the same special trait as it, allowing him to generate thin but incredibly strong and elastic strings. The strings are incredibly difficult to see and almost impossible to break through sheer strength alone due to their make-up. Sajin can also alter the sharpness of these strings as he has been seen cutting through several objects and has even used it to pierce through several walls of steel. These strings can also be used as a trap by having Sajin to lay them about a battlefield and because of their near invisible state, often causes opponents to become tangled in the strings, slowly inching closer to their own demise with every move that they make. Once Sajin has grabbed onto something with his strings, he can again change the composition of them in order to produce a sticky substance that will effectively trap anything in the "Bagworm's Net". In combat he combines his string with martial arts proving himself a deadly opponent as he can just as easily attach the sticky string to opponent with each hit that connects, causing hand-to-hand foes to have to be very cautious around him. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Requip User Category:Black Arts User Category:Independent Mage Category:Main Character